Articles worn externally to the body of the wearer, such as diapers, are commonly misapplied due to awkward positioning of the wearer for application or the restless movement of the wearer. This problem is even more apparent when the article, such as a diaper, does not easily stay in the position required for application, for example if the article has a tendency to fold, roll-up etc. This can be particularly the case if the article has elastic components, such as elastic leg cuffs or an elastic topsheet. Such articles have to be flattened or straightened prior to application and the elastic forces can make this difficult. The elastic forces can also cause the articles to fold back or roll back into the original position, if not enough force remains applied onto the article during application or removal, for example, if the caregiver or user lets go of one straightened end of the article, before the article is properly applied, or if the body of the wearer moves to much, and thereby removes the force which keeps the article straightened.
This can not only make the application of such articles troublesome, but it may also result in an uneven fit, gaps which result in leakage, and misplaced parts (such as fasteners) which may result in marking the skin of the wearer, and/or discomfort. Further, even if caregivers or wearers properly apply the product, they often speak of needing an extra hand to make the change process easier. This is particularly true when folded articles or elastic articles are to be applied or removed, or when dealing with uncooperative wearers such as babies. Babies, even from a young age, move their legs into awkward positions, roll from side to side, or even violently resist diaper changes using hand and leg motions. As a result, the caregiver often has to hold portions of the wearer's body as well as the diaper during the change process.
Certain prior art documents have attempted to improve the diaper change process by securing the wearer with restraints. However, restraints have been found to cause discomfort to the wearer, causing them to further resist, which makes the changing process more difficult. The prior art attempts have so far failed to adequately facilitate a convenient and comfortable means of changing articles worn external to the body, and thus, problems still exist relating to ease of application and removal of articles worn primarily on the external surface of the body of the wearer.
It would be desirable to have a device that assists the caregiver or wearer in the process of changing articles worn external to the body of the wearer, in particular folded or elasticated articles. It would also be desirable to provide externally worn articles that contain elements uniquely designed to work with such a device to improve the ease and effectiveness of the article changing process.